Cincuenta Sombras Sin Fin
by scarslpz
Summary: ¿Qué pasará con Christian cuando se tenga que enfrentar a la angustia, la desesperación y el dolor de, casi, perder lo que más ama? ¿Sus cincuenta sombras lo perseguiran por siempre o lograra salir de la oscuridad? Los personajes pertenecen a E.L. James, aunque, algunos son mi invención, ya se daran cuenta de cuales ;) / Contenido explicito.


1.

El lugar era oscuro y hasta cierto punto tétrico; no sabía que era lo que hacía en ese lugar, pero, de repente una luz iluminó todo, y lo que vi no me agradó ni un poco: era la habitación donde vivía con la puta adicta al crack cuando era un niño; pero había algo diferente, ahí no estaba mi madre biológica y no era un recuerdo de mi niñez, como solía suceder. La escena era, por demás, diferente a mis otras pesadillas: en lugar de estar mi madre biológica, estaba Elena, en vez del tipo que golpeaba a mi madre estaba Linc golpeando a Elena y debajo de una mesa, llamándome la atención, había una pequeña figura que, desde el lugar en el que me encontraba, no pude reconocer; en cuanto me acerque a la figurita, me sorprendí de una manera poco agradable: era Theodore, mi hijo, pero, con apenas tres o cuatro años de edad.

-¿Teddy? – llame con cautela al ver que de sus hermosos ojos azules salían varias lágrimas.

-No… no te acerques… - suplicó pegando sus rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con sus bracitos.

-Tranquilo, soy yo, papá… - dije intentando tocarlo, pero, notando a los poco segundos que había sido una mala idea.

-¡No me toques! – grito desesperado intentando retroceder, pero, al parecer había llamado la atención de Linc que, enfadado, se dirigió a la mesa y tomo a mi hijo del cabello, sacándolo de un tirón de su improvisado lugar de resguardo.

Segundos después de haber sacado a Ted de debajo de la mesa, Lincoln había empezado a golpearlo sin compasión, mientras Elena solo reía como una desquiciada. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a mi pequeño? ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Inmediatamente, la ira se apodero de mí, pero, cuando quise acercarme a Lincoln para evitar que siguiera golpeando a Theodore, una fuerza invisible rodeo mi cuerpo, evitan do que me moviera un solo centímetro.

-¡NO! ¡DEJALO! – grite con fuerza, pero al parecer Lincoln no me escuchaba - ¡TED! ¡SUELTALO!

-¡Christian! – escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero no me importaba. Lo único realmente importante en ese momento era la vida de mi hijo.

-¡BASTA! ¡TEDDY! ¡TED! – grite mientras la ira desaparecía y la desesperación se apoderaba de mí.

-¡Christian, despierta, por favor! ¡Papá! – que voz tan molesta, ¿acaso no veía que estaban golpeando sin compasión a un pequeño niño?

-¡TED! – grite con más fuerza al ver caer el cuerpito inconsciente de mi hijo.

-¡Papá, por favor despierta! ¡Papá! – sentí como alguien me movía bruscamente para hacerme despertar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, solo para sentir que estaba temblando ligeramente y que estaba bañado en sudor, bajo la preocupada mirada de mi hijo y de mi esposa.

-Tranquilízate, Christian, todo está bien… - solo hasta el momento en que Anastasia me dijo eso, fue que me di cuenta de lo agitada que estaba mi respiración - ¿Estas bien? – mi esposa intento tocarme el rostro, pero, instintivamente retrocedí, para luego maldecir mentalmente el ser tan hostil con ella, sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con mis pesadillas.

-¿Estas bien, papá? – pregunto Ted con la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

-S… si… - tartamudee en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de te? – simplemente asentí, incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Quieres ir a la sala para que pienses en otra cosa? – pregunto mi hijo. Asentí agradecido de que preguntara y me obligara a hacer lo que no hubiera hecho por voluntad propia.

En cuanto me intente poner de pie, me sentí mareado y me tambalee, pero, mi hijo me sostuvo de un brazo y me ayudo a llegar hasta la sala de estar de nuestra mansión. Me senté en uno de los sillones sintiéndome la persona más ridícula y patética del planeta, ¿Cómo podía dejarme afectar tanto por una simpe pesadilla? Bueno, lo cierto es que me afectaba de ese modo por el hecho de que si algo le pasaba a Ana, a Ted o a Phoebe, mi vida quedaría totalmente destruida y seria arrastrada de nuevo hacia la oscuridad y eso, definitivamente, no lo quería.

-Christian – llamó mi hermosa esposa para entregarme una pequeña taza de té - ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias… - susurre con la vista perdida.

-¿Qué… soñaste?

-No… no quiero hablar de eso…

Los minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que me di cuenta de que Theodore estaba intentando a toda costa no dormirse, pero, ya se estaba rindiendo ante los poderosos brazos de Morfeo.

-Ted- llame la atención de mi hijo, que me miro un poco asustado – Ve a dormir un poco, ¿quieres?

-No, está bien, me quiero quedar contigo… - respondió, pero, no pudo evitar reprimir un bostezo.

Y así, entre bostezos, paso una larga noche en la que, incluso después de haber llevado a un profundo Theodore a su cama, me fue imposible volver a dormir un poco; pensándolo bien, tal vez tendría que dejar que Taylor acompañara a mi hijo a la escuela por las mañana y lo recogiera en las tardes antes de acompañarme a mí al trabajo o cualquier parte a la que yo fuera, no era que no confiara en Sawyer, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar que lamentar…

Esa semana paso sin problemas, hasta que el viernes, recibí una llamada de Ana a la mitad de la mañana.

-Christian, ¿podrías ir a recoger a Ted más temprano?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Me alarme en cuanto me pregunto eso – Además, ¿Cuándo dices temprano te refieres a que vaya ya?

-Creo no es nada muy malo, solo me pidieron que vaya a recogerlo y escuche a Ted diciendo que era urgente, por lo tanto supongo que si se refería a que quería que lo recogiéramos ya.

-Bien, ya salgo para allá…

-Gracias, te amo…

-Y yo a ti, te veré en la noche…

-Adiós – y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de la boca de mi esposa antes de salir de la oficina por mi hijo.

En cuanto llegue a la escuela de Ted, me enviaron directamente a la enfermería lo cual me empezó a generar angustia y esta se incrementó cuando toque en la puerta para saber si podía entrar, y así lo hice cuando una voz me lo indico, y vi a mi hijo sentado en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la escuela, con un pie inflamado y lleno de moretones.

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunte con urgencia llegando a su lado con rapidez.

-Hola, papá… - respondió Theodore sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunte de nuevo, mirando atentamente su pie.

-Me duele un poco, pero no es nada… - murmuro mientras miraba con remordimiento a un pequeño niño, del que yo ni siquiera había notado su existencia.

-Buenos días, señor Grey - dijo el enfermero que estaba revisando a mi hijo-. Por el momento le voy a dar una tableta de paracetamol a Theodore para que baje un poco la inflamación y el dolor de su pie, pero, de igual forma le daré una orden para que pueda salir ya y lo pueda llevar a un centro médico.

-Gracias.

-No le puedo decir con exactitud que lesión presenta su hijo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no presenta fractura ya que si lo fuera no hubiera podido ni siquiera levantarse del piso, pero me atrevo a decir que puede ser un esguince de primer grado. Esto se lo comprobaran en el hospital cuando le saquen unas radiografías.

-¿Entonces ya me lo puedo llevar?

-Esperemos unos minutos a que el medicamento haga efecto y a que Theodore se sienta un poco mejor- dijo el enfermero alejándose un momento solo para volver con el medicamento y un vaso de agua -. Además que su hijo le quiere decir algo. Les daré algo de privacidad.

Se acercó al niño que estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio para luego inclinarse hacia él para preguntarle con voz gentil si quería un té para calmarse y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y tenía un rasguño en el puente de la nariz y ahí empecé a conectar ideas y comprendí el porqué del nerviosismo y el remordimiento que se reflejaban en el rostro de mi hijo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Ted? – pregunte con cautela mientras el enfermero cerraba la puerta y nos dejaba solos a Taylor, a mi hijo y a mí.

-No fue mi culpa… - dijo Theodore mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo que, aunque no era el momento adecuado, me hizo reír, ya que al parecer era una manía adquirida de su madre – Yo… estaba jugando con Harry, bueno, no estábamos jugando, estábamos enseñándoles a unos niños pequeños como hacer trucos con el balón de futbol y en uno de esos trucos… el balón voló hacia la cara de ese niño y el balón le golpeo con tanta fuerza en el rostro que le rompió los lentes y era por eso que tenía el rasguño en la nariz – en ese momento, saco unos lentes totalmente dañados de su bolsillo y me los enseño; fruncí el ceño y Ted siguió explicando lo sucedido-. Tienes que entender, los lentes no eran de buena calidad, míralos, parecen de juguete.

-¿Estas bromeando? – pregunte súbitamente enojado con el comentario de mi hijo.

-No es por desprestigiar sus lentes, papá, no lo tomes así, es solo que él mismo me lo dijo, me dijo que era tan pobre que su mamá había tenido que comprarlos en el lugar más barato que había encontrado y que ni siquiera habían costado 30 dólares… - al terminar de decir esto, apoyo los codos sobre las piernas y se tapó el rostro con las manos antes de empezar a murmurar algo casi inentendible – Oh Dios, yo no quería hacerlo, papá, te lo juro, yo pagare sus lentes con mis ahorros…

-Está bien, mi niño, iremos ahora mismo para reponer sus lentes y si es necesario lo llevaremos a un médico para que le hagan la revisión de la vista para que sus lentes queden perfectos, y, claro, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Pero déjame pagar lo que pueda, ¿quieres?

-Lo hare si te hace sentir mejor…

-Gracias…

-Ahora explícame que te sucedió en el pie, por favor.

-Cuando vi que el balón iba directamente hacia su rostro, trate de llegar hasta allá para detenerlo pero cuando empecé a correr no sé cómo, pero me doble el pie. Luego Harry me ayudo a venir hasta acá y…

Alguien toco en la puerta y yo murmure "adelante" para ver como entraban el enfermero, el niño y el director de la escuela, con rostro serio, pero su semblante cambio por completo en cuanto me vio.

-Señor Grey, cuanto tiempo sin verlo… - me saludo el director con entusiasmo.

-Director Harris… - conteste tomando su mano en señal de cordialidad.

-¿supongo que ya se enteró del pequeño accidente de Theodore?

-Si, y respecto a eso, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que me lleve a…? – le lance una significativa mirada al niño que aun hipaba.

-No creo que eso sea posible, señor Grey, para que Daniel salga de la escuela tenemos que tener la autorización de su madre y que ella misma venga a recogerlo.

-Yo me hare responsable por él… yo mismo llamare a su madre, si es necesario – dije tratando de convencer al director.

-Entonces acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.

-Claro.

Luego de unos minutos pudimos contactar a la mamá de Daniel y, aunque, se mostró desconfiada acepto pero con la condición de que antes que nada tenía que llevar a su hijo a casa para poder confiar en lo que le estaba diciendo; volví a la enfermería para llevarme conmigo a los chicos y para ese momento las cosas de Ted ya estaban allí y al parecer se ponía sostener en pie un poco mejor, ya que se negó rotundamente a que lo llevara en mi espalda hasta el auto, lo cual fue hasta cierto punto gracioso debido se abochorno y dijo algo como que ya estaba grandecito como para que su papá lo llevara sobre su espalda.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Daniel fue largo y, ciertamente, inesperado, pero, pude comprender a la perfección las palabras de mi hijo _"No es por desprestigiar sus lentes, papá, no lo tomes así, es solo que él mismo me lo dijo, me dijo que era tan pobre que su mamá había tenido que comprarlos en el lugar más barato que había encontrado y que ni siquiera habían costado 30 dólares…";_ el barrio se veía tremendamente peligroso y estaba casi en ruinas, solo unos pocos edificios se mantenían en pie, pero sus fachadas estaban pintadas con grafitis y algunas de sus ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera. Cuando Taylor le pregunto a Daniel donde quedaba su casa, este último enrojeció hasta las orejas y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de contestar en un susurro; en cuanto nos bajamos del auto supe que iba a ser algo muy malo.

-No te alejes de mí, Teddy… - dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cintura para que caminar se le hiciera más fácil y no tuviera que apoyar tanto su pie lastimado.

-Créeme, papá, no lo haría ni porque me pagaras… - sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco cuando escuche su respuesta.

Daniel nos guio rápidamente hasta un bloque de departamentos y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y abrió una puerta que todavía estaba en pie y nos hizo seguir. Me estremecí en cuanto vi el pequeño departamento en el que vivían aquel niño y su madre, pues era bastante parecido al lugar en el que vivía con la puta adicta al crack cuando apenas tenis tres años; solo había un pequeño sillón y una mesa de comedor con dos sillas, y allí en medio del pequeño lugar había una señora de aspecto casi andrajoso aunque humilde y al parecer también se sintió avergonzada de que estuviéramos en al pocilga en al que vivían. Me tome el atrevimiento de acercarme a ella para presentarme.

-Christian Grey – dije tendiendo la mano -, es un gusto conocerla.

-El gusto es mío, señor Grey, lamento que haya tenido que hacer esto…

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia.

-¿Entonces… a que debo esto?

-Mi hijo rompió los lentes de su hijo sin intención – vi como la tristeza se apoderaba de su rostro y antes de que pudiera decir algo seguí explicando lo que iba a hacer -, así que quería preguntarle si podría llevar a Daniel a una cita con un optómetra para que lo revise y le dé la fórmula de sus lentes nuevamente para mandarlos a hacer y que él no tenga ningún problema con esto…

-No tiene por qué hacer esto, señor Grey…

-Tenemos que, señora… - intervino Ted haciendo un esfuerzo para acercarse un poco a nosotros pero sin llegar a alcanzar mi posición- todo fue mi culpa, además yo pagare todo con mis ahorros…

-¿Entonces habrá algún problema con eso? Nosotros cubriremos todos los gastos y traeremos de vuelta a Daniel hasta aquí.

-No sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que…- pero se interrumpió solo para tratar de alcanzar con las manos a Ted, que al querer llegar a mi posición había pisado mal y al parecer se había terminado de lastimar el pie ya que había alcanzado a tomar mi mano y ahora la apretaba con fuerza, supongo yo que tratando de controlar el dolor.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto la mamá de Daniel alarmada.

-No… - fue lo único que respondió Ted en un jadeo.

-Lo siento, lo mejor es que nos vayamos ahora mismo… - al ver su cara de preocupación añadí –De verdad no se preocupe, traeré a Daniel de vuelta…

Después de convencer a la madre de Daniel de que mandar a hacer los lentes de este último no era ninguna molestia, subí a mi hijo a mi espalda y nos dirigimos directamente al ala de urgencias del hospital para que pudieran atender a Ted.

POV THEODORE

Después de volverme a doblar el pie había sentido un dolor casi insoportable en el tobillo y lo único que quería en ese momento era que el dolor desapareciera, pero, claro aun tenía que esperar a que me atendieran en el hospital, lo cual vi que iba a ser realmente demorado, así que en ese tiempo mi papá hizo unas cuantas llamadas y le pidió a Taylor que llevara a Daniel a su cita de optometría. El tiempo se pasó de una manera exageradamente lenta, pero, el dolor no me dejaba pensar alarmante y cuando me di cuenta un doctor me estaba enyesando el pie y me estaba enseñando a utilizar las muletas.

En cuanto salimos del hospital tuvimos que caminar un poco para ir hasta otro edificio para encontrarnos con Daniel y con Taylor; en ese trayecto vi un hombre repartiendo volantes y cuando se acercó a mí, sentí que el aire huía de mi cuerpo: el volante que me había dado tenía una foto mía de ese mismo día, mientras les enseñaba, junto con Harry, los dichosos trucos con el balón de futbol a los niños pequeños y también traía una leyenda: "Día 70: De ahora en adelante, debería cuidarse más, joven Grey, tal vez nosotros le ahorremos el trabajo a sus padres de cavar su tumba… ". Inmediatamente guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y voltee a mirar al hombre, pero, este solo me dirigió una sonrisa que, para el momento, se me antojo macabra.

-Ted – me llamo mi papá y angustiado voltee a mirar, creyendo que me iba a pedir el volante, que había alcanzado a leer su contenido.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto con ansiedad.

-Sí, solo… creo que el medicamento que me dio el doctor es demasiado fuerte y me siento algo mareado – respondí con la respiración agitada y realmente mareado, pero no por medicamento… ¿Día 70? Acaso… acaso… ¿solo me quedaban 70 días de vida?


End file.
